


The winner takes it all

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Boredom, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Fu quando quest’ultimo alzò gli occhi in sua direzione, come colpito da un’idea improvvisa, che Yabu immaginò che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a preoccuparsi.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	The winner takes it all

**_ \- The winner takes it all - _ **

Yabu era alquanto annoiato.

C’era stato un contrattempo quel pomeriggio, e stavano aspettando da oltre un’ora che iniziassero le riprese per lo Yan Yan JUMP.

Guardò l’orologio per quella che gli parve essere la milionesima volta.

Le cinque.

Si lasciò andare ad un gemito di disappunto, strappando qualche risata negli altri.

Era seduto al tavolo, con le braccia incrociate e il mento poggiato sulle mani.

In una parte della stanza, Keito e Yuto giocavano a carte con Yamada e Dai-chan, mentre Yuya seduto poco distante da loro mostrava qualcosa sul cellulare a Chinen.

Hikaru era sdraiato sul divano, intento a leggere il copione del drama che stava girando; al limitare del divano stesso, Kei aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Fu quando quest’ultimo alzò gli occhi in sua direzione, come colpito da un’idea improvvisa, che Yabu immaginò che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a preoccuparsi.

Il più piccolo difatti pochi secondi dopo si alzò in piedi, raggiungendolo e afferrando una sedia, mettendoglisi accanto.

“Ko...” gli disse, con tono lamentoso. L’altro si voltò verso di lui, con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Che cosa c’è?” domandò, irrigidendosi leggermente quando Inoo gli passò una mano intorno alla vita, avvicinandolo ancora di più a sé.

“Mi sto annoiando, Ko!” si lamentò questi, mettendo su un broncio infastidito, infilandogli la mano sotto l’orlo della maglietta e sfiorando leggermente la pelle del fianco.

Il più grande si schiarì la gola, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia e spostandogli la mano con decisione.

“Lo so, Kei. Mi sto annoiando anche io.” gli disse, a denti stretti. “C’è qualcosa che ti piacerebbe fare?” chiese poi, alzando le sopracciglia in sua direzione.

Kei ridacchiò sommessamente, avvicinandosi fino a che non ebbe la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“Ci sono tante cose che mi piacerebbe fare, Ko.” mormorò, nel chiaro tentativo di essere suadente.

Kota sbarrò gli occhi, deglutendo sonoramente.

Avrebbe voluto reagire in qualche modo, in _qualsiasi_ modo, ma Kei non gliene diede il tempo.

Con la mano che poco prima Yabu gli aveva scostato dal proprio fianco, andò a sondargli invece una gamba, muovendovi sopra soltanto un dito prima di posarla con decisione all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni del più grande.

Kota fece quasi un salto sulla sedia, frenandosi quel tanto che bastava per non insospettire gli altri.

“Kei!” sibilò a bassa voce, mentre il più piccolo scoppiava a ridere, divertito dalla sua reazione.

“Cosa? È un modo come un altro per passare il tempo, no?” domandò, fingendo un’espressione innocente.

Yabu si morse un labbro, alzando uno sguardo in direzione degli altri.

Vide Chinen lanciare loro un’occhiata veloce, per poi tornare a concentrarsi su quello che gli stava mostrando Yuya, ma niente di più.

Allora sospirò, senza aggiungere altro, gesto che Kei interpretò come un via libera.

Solo allora mosse nuovamente la mano, portandola all’orlo dei pantaloni di Kota e disfacendo velocemente la cintura, abbassando la cerniera, dando spazio alle proprie dita per scivolare oltre la stoffa e dentro i boxer del più grande, entrando in contatto diretto con la sua erezione.

Yabu cercò di fissare un punto di fronte a sé, mantenendo, per quanto potesse, il controllo.

C’erano situazioni, come quella, in cui quasi odiava Kei, e il suo essere maledettamente esibizionista.

Non si preoccupava mai di diventare eccessivo quando c’erano gli altri presenti; anzi, Kota era convinto che gli piacesse avere le attenzioni su di sé, in qualsiasi frangente si trovasse.

Lo sentì sfiorarlo piano, facendogli salire un brivido su per la schiena, e poi fece più saldamente presa sulla sua lunghezza, cominciando a muovere la mano lentamente, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Era come una sorta di sfida.

Lo guardava, in cerca di un segno, aspettando che lui perdesse il controllo, e di contro Kota non poteva fare altro che mordersi le labbra, quasi fino a farle sanguinare, e cercare di non emettere un suono.

Inoo andò nuovamente vicino al suo orecchio, mentre il ritmo della sua mano accelerava, insieme al respiro del più grande.

“Puoi gemere Ko, sai?” gli disse, provocatorio.

L’altro non osò rispondergli; non era certo di come sarebbe suonata la sua voce, in quel momento.

“Il silenzio è una salvezza, no?” lo prese poi in giro Kei, stringendo un po’ più forte sulla sua erezione e passando il pollice sulla punta, lasciandogli finalmente scappare un gemito.

Kota alzò lo sguardo, quasi nel panico, felice di notare che nessuno degli altri sembrava aver fatto particolarmente caso a loro.

Cercò di resistere ancora un po’, conscio che non gli ci voleva ancora troppo tempo prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Nonostante la tensione, e il timore che qualcuno dei ragazzi li notasse, era già vicino al suo limite.

Non importava in che situazione si trovassero, Kei era sempre in grado di eccitarlo come nient’altro ne era capace.

E lui ne era consapevole; e se ne approfittava anche troppo spesso.

Alla fine, quando non riuscì più a trattenersi, Kota portò una mano alla bocca, mordendola il più forte possibile, e venne nella mano del fidanzato, riuscendo a contenere un grido soffocato.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, respirando velocemente e tentando di stabilizzare il battito, e quando li riaprì non poté fare a meno di lanciare uno sguardo di vittoria a Kei, il quale ritrasse velocemente la mano da dentro i suoi pantaloni.

“Sono stato più bravo di quanto tu credessi, vero?” mormorò, malizioso.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, apparentemente infastidito da quella sconfitta, ma poi si affrettò a sorridergli, alzandosi in piedi.

“Ko, sei sempre il solito! Guarda, mi hai sporcato tutta la mano!” esclamò, a voce abbastanza alta perché gli altri si voltassero a guardarli, sbarrando gli occhi. “Credo proprio che andrò a lavarmela.” aggiunse, con tono innocente, uscendo svelto dalla stanza e lasciando Yabu da solo a fronteggiare gli sguardi divertiti degli altri.

Il più grande fece una smorfia, sentendo le proprie guance diventare violentemente rosse.

Odiava Kei quando faceva così.

Lo odiava davvero.

Ma, ancora più di quanto odiasse lui, non poteva fare a meno di odiare un po’ anche se stesso, perché nonostante tutti gli anni che ci aveva passato insieme riusciva comunque a farsi fregare.

Che idiota era stato, a pensare di poterlo battere.


End file.
